The project is mainly directed toward the design and synthesis of tumor cell binding alkylating agents. While most anticancer compounds and nitrogen mustards used for cancer chemotherapy have deleterious side effects due to their cross-linking characteristics, the proposed chemoimmunotherapeutic agents are monofunctional, which would avoid the undesired side effects. A typical compound would have a chloroethylsulfide group as the fast-acting alkylating function separated from an antigenic group by a non-functional carbon chain: antigenic group - nonfunctional chain - SCH2CH2-Cl. The antigenic functions include dinitrophenylsulfonic acid, phenylarsonic and phenylphosphonic acid, against which antihapten antibodies could be prepared or had the capability of being a lymphocyte sensitizer. The sulfur mustard function was chosen for its short chemical half-life. Infusion of these compounds into the tumor's arterial supply may produce high levels of hapten at the tumor cells with significantly lower concentrations on normal cells. Eight compounds synthesized with the above structural specifications are being screened for their anticancer activity. Their capacity to produce an immunogenic response in experimental animals is under investigation. Finally, beginnings have been made in the design of compounds containing functional groups with selectivity for tumor cells, vis-a-vis normal cells.